Elemental Fuego vs Agua
by Telehia
Summary: Un nuevo integrante, un compañero de castigos? -Gracias Neji, prosiguiendo con lo de antes, debo informarles que… ¡todos ustedes regresaran a la academia! Y repetirán su entrenamiento- -¿¿¿QUE? Ok, ok no soy buena con esto pero lean porfiss
1. Tiempo de volver

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son totalmente de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de su excelente imaginación, yo solo tomo sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro para ponerlos en situaciones ridículas y que probablemente jamás veremos en su manga. Sin más por el momento los dejo en este primer capitulo

CAPITULO 1: TIEMPO DE VOLVER

Que aburrición, que pensarían si un día apareciera una chica nueva en tu aldea y lo único que se le da bien es el hacerte la vida imposible, pues…es extremadamente divertido ver tu cara de intriga al final de cada día, claro según ella……pues eso es lo que soy, o que? Creyeron que alguien más iba a narrar esta historia. Pues no, lo siento si los desanime un poco o mucho pero en realidad esa soy yo, me encantan los chicos lindos, serios, malos, de carácter fuerte (en otras palabras el típico chico rebelde), sobre todo porque al momento de que logro llamar su atención, me encanta el ver los celos reflejados en la cara de las demás chicas porque a mi es a la única que trata bien mientras que a ellas jamás las tomó en serio. Ja no es cierto solo que no me gustan las cosas tan sencillas. Pero odio a aquellos que son demasiado egocéntricos y pretenciosos.

Pero ciento desvariar tan pronto sin siquiera haberme presentado: mi nombre es Karina Mizuhara y el día de hoy comenzare clases en una academia que según papá es muy buena, yo ya había escuchado hablar de ella, pero la verdad no me llama mucho la intención pero una semana antes de comenzar a asistir a clases fuimos a conocer las instalaciones, claro no son nada comparadas con las de mi antigua escuela, pero posee lo mejor en cuanto a lindas vistas, supongo que ya saben a que me refiero; CLARO….. A que más sino a los CHICOS GUAPOS!!!. Hay muchos de ellos, pero uno en especial llamo mi atención y no precisamente por lo amable, caballeroso y atento sino todo lo contrario. Pero para que me entiendan mejor les reseñare lo que paso ese día, el porque decidí hacerlo mi próximo objetivo y con eso me refiero a que lo haré ver su suerte en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un día normal como todo en mi vida, los rayos del sol ya conseguían colarse a través de mis cortinas muy a mí pesar, era muy temprano, a quien en sus cabales se le ocurre levantarse junto con el sol después de haber viajado tanto durante prácticamente toda la noche. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para tratar de dormir un poco más cuando de pronto escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi habitación

- Adelante- logre decir sin mucho ánimo, tratando de no olvidar lo que estaba soñando

- Karina es hora de que te levantes- ese era mi padre la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de levantarse a esas horas sin siquiera poner un pero- vamos, arriba, sabes a que hemos venido

- Solo cinco minutos mas- dije con la pequeña esperanza de oír un "si" pero…

- No, y arriba que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, debemos preparar todo para que te mudes aquí lo mas pronto posible- todo lo dijo un tanto enojado y con el ceño fruncido como si lo hubiese insultado o algo por el estilo

Ese era mi padre todo un amor cuando se trata de mi, siempre cumpliendo mis caprichos, pero cuando de ser puntual se trata él no tiene consideración con nadie, pero ya irán conociendo de él mas adelante que por ahora debo despabilarme y comenzar con este que será un horrendo día.

Al bajar a la cocina me encuentro con que el desayuno ya esta servido, para mi suerte papá cocina exquisito, y a pesar de que a esas horas mis lombrices aun no intentan matarse mutuamente, no puedo resistirme al olor, y comienzo a engullir un riquísimo desayuno y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Talvez después de todo no sea tan terrible el estar aquí, si es que seré tratada de esta manera todos los días durante mi estancia en esta aldea. Pero de pronto una voz me saca de mis ensoñaciones y me trae de golpe regreso a la tierra

- Karina, que piensas de lo que te acabo de decir?

- Es..te, no se- oops no estaba poniendo nada de atención- no te estaba escuchando papi, me lo podrías repetir??

- Ahhhh… Karina Karina cuando será el día en que dejes de estar pensando en otras cosas y te lo tomes en serio- creo que se enojó un poco conmigo por que últimamente no logro concentrarme y cree que no me importa el bienestar del clan pero se equivoca, claro que me importa, solo que no es mi prioridad y mucho menos es algo que me emocione demasiado el regresar a la academia

- Lo siento- dije un poco ruborizada- es solo… que sabes que preferiría no asistir a ese estúpido colegio, ya no veré a mis amigos si lo hago y además no creo que alguien como yo deba repetir el…

- Y acaso eso es mas importante que el nombre de tu familia?- había sido interrumpida y ahora si estaba molesto conmigo

- No…. pero… esta bien dime lo que me dijiste antes- solté ya un poco resignada, estaba apunto de decir que si, pero papá ya tenia una mirada espeluznante y a pesar de ser su consentida no quería retar a mi suerte, porque si había algo en lo que papá no me consentía era en la puntualidad, los entrenamientos y por su puesto cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el clan (bueno en ocasiones si lo hacia pero este no era el caso)

- Esta bien, te estaba diciendo que a partir de la próxima semana comenzaras a vivir en esta casa, una vez que hayan llegado tus cosas- que bien toda la casa para mi sola, pensé inmediatamente aunque era un poco grande para mi sola- tus hermanos te alcanzaran una vez hayan terminado con sus misiones, mientras tanto espero que te puedas adecuar al lugar y sepas darte a conocer y respetar

- Esta bien, pero solo tengo una pregunta- esto lo dije con una risita tierna, tratando de suavizar las cosas

- Y bien cual es esa pregunta?

- Por que yo?- no era mi intención soltarlo así tan de repente pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo

- A que te refieres?

- A que por que debo ser yo quien asista a esa academia y no uno de mis hermanos?- dije, buscando un indicio que me diera a entender que no era necesario que asistiera, pero… no lo encontré

- Porque tú tienes la misma edad que esos chicos y te será mas fácil convivir con ellos, además de que fuiste bendecida con dones que tus hermanos no poseen- esto lo dijo tajantemente como si fuese algo que yo ya debería de tener bien aprendido- además de que si alguien va a reestablecer el clan esa eres tu, porque bien dicen que hijo de mi hija mi nieto, pero hijo de mi hijo quien sabe

- Hay papá por favor, aun soy una adolescente, no pienso tener hijos por ahora-dije con una expresión de sorpresa e intriga en el rostro

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo algún día

- Si, como si algún chico pudiera cumplir con la primer regla para ser siquiera mi novio- dije tajantemente como dando por zanjada la conversación

Así comenzó mi día, ahora nos dirigíamos a hacer algunas compras para que comenzara a preparar mi nuevo hogar como algunos muebles que hacían falta y cosas así, en el recorrido de la aldea me fui dando cuenta de que era un lugar bastante acogedor, parecía tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad que por un pequeño momento dude que ese fuera el hogar de cientos de ninjas mas que calificados para asesinar a cualquiera que osara ponerse en su camino. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era medio día y debíamos asistir a ver al Hokage dentro de un par de horas mas, para arreglar mi ingreso a las fuerzas militares de Konoha, habíamos acordado que llegaríamos para cuando hubiesen terminado las clases en la academia (por que para terminar de empeorar la cosa, yo debía cumplir con el mismo castigo que el resto de tontos que estarían allí) y todo por petición de mi padre por que según él se me había subido el hecho de ascender de puesto y que me había puesto muy arrogante. Yo, una ninja modelo siendo intercambiada con Konoha como si fuese solo un objeto, una mercancía, aun que de hecho eso éramos muchos ninjas (o en mi caso los que aspirábamos a volver a serlo): solo herramientas para servir a la protección y bienestar de la aldea y sus ciudadanos. Pero eso no me molestaba del todo, se lo que dejaría atrás, pero en este viaje también ganare muchas cosas, entre ellas aprender mas técnicas y hacerme mas fuerte en muchos aspectos que fortalecerán mi carácter: que no sea tan histérica( talvez), que trabaje en equipo (lo pensare), que no sea tan terca ( mmm… no, jamás, me niego, ni en un millón de años) y que aprenda a tratar bien a los chicos ( que a caso mi padre no comprende? que golpearlos, pelear con ellos, colgarlos de un árbol o hacerles la vida de cuadritos es muy divertido. …por lo menos para mi) y eso intento venderme mi padre para convencerme aunque no creo que vaya a funcionar sobre todo con lo de los chicos (a el no le gusta que vean a su "princesita", pero todo cambia cuando el cree que son un buen prospecto: pero son a los primeros que hago correr) por que se que lo único que le intenta es hacer que me case con alguno de ellos para aumentar la población "del clan"

Al llegar a la academia, esta era un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que decenas de chicos la llenasen a las horas de descanso pero en esos momentos estaba prácticamente desértica, solo quedaban unos cuantos chicos que al parecer se habían quedado un poco rezagados.

Pero para que me vayan conociendo un poco mejor ¿que les parece si en el transcurso del día les voy contando sobre mi?, ¿que es lo que he venido a hacer a este lugar llamado Konoha? Y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra:

Está bien para empezar como ya se habrán dado cuenta he venido a "estudiar" a la academia ninja por que fui la única que puede representar a nuestra familia ¿Por qué? Eso es sencillo como ya lo menciono mi padre soy la única que nació con el rasgo característico del clan Mizuhara después de muchos años y por que deseo que recupere un poco de su antiguo prestigio, el como lo perdió no puedo contarlo por ahora pero prometo que lo haré mas tarde (solo puedo decir que anteriormente, hace muchos años, cuando mi padre era aun un niño, nuestro clan residía en Konoha, pero ahora lo hace en la aldea de la cascada una aliada de nuestro pueblo natal) y yo vengo en representación porque se nos ha permitido el regreso, por eso la insistencia de mi padre y uno de los porque no me pude negar. Bueno …supongo que ahora debería contar algo sobre mi y mi familia, …en primer lugar soy la mas pequeña de tres hermanos y la única chica así que ahora se explicaran el porque digo que mi padre cumple con todos mis caprichos, ya que soy a la que todo mundo protege a pasar de que puedo hacerlo por mi misma, en cuanto a mi carácter podría decirse que es un tanto….mmm… como decirlo….ah si, explosivo: y con ello me refiero a que no puedo estar ni un solo momento quieta o callada, son dos cosas que nunca he podido hacer por voluntad, no soy alguien que se guarde lo que piensa y dice las cosas a la cara (aunque ya me irán conociendo), en cuanto a mis hermanos; adoro a mi hermano el mayor, con él me llevo súper bien, por que siempre me esta ayudando a practicar y mejorar mis técnicas, que aunque nos llevamos ocho años siempre esta ahí cuidando de nosotros: de mi otro hermano y de mi. Bueno con mi otro hermano también me llevo bastante bien siempre estamos compitiendo en todo aun que por lo general yo siempre gano, la única cosa en la que no pude, no he podido y no lo haré, es en el momento de haber nacido y estarán pensando "obvio, si es mayor que tu" pero lo que quiero explicar con esto es que somos gemelos, mejor dicho mellizos, él es mayor que yo solo por tres miserables minutos que aunque son prácticamente nada eso es lo que lo hace sentir bien, y alega que igualmente podría ser 0.000001 segundos, pero allí están y que yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, digamos que el suele ser mi cómplice en muchas de mis travesuras y en algunas ocasiones a dado la cara para que yo no salga castigada. Son un par bastante especial, muy fuertes.

Al dirigirnos a la oficina del director, mi padre me pide que lo espere fuera, que desea hablar a solas con él, que vaya a dar una vuelta y conozca mejor el lugar en que pasaré gran parte de mi tiempo a partir de poco. "y así es como se corre a alguien indeseable, sin decírselo directamente, tratando de hacerla creer que hay algo mas interesante"

- Esta bien, me voy-dije un poco molesta (para esto el alboroto por levantarme temprano)- pero después no te arrepientas- dije no muy contenta por ser excluida

Y así sin más comencé a vagar por todas partes, recorriendo y reconociendo el lugar sin poner demasiada atención a nada en particular, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso para mi gusto, así que comencé a planear alguna diablura para despejar mi mente y ponerle un poco de emoción a ese tiempo que pasaría sin hacer nada. Y en ese preciso momento, al asomarme por una de las ventanas se presento la oportunidad perfecta para divertirme y así fue.

=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage, se puede ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios que miraba por la venta, recargada en el marco de esta, pensando en si había sido correcta la decisión que tomo, cuando de pronto es vuelta a su oficina por un ruido proveniente de la puerta

- Adelante, los esperaba- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se colocaba en el asiento tras su escritorio

- Buenas tardes- es saludada por un hombre que unos treinta y tantos, bastante alto, con una profunda mirada violeta y de cabello negro totalmente alborotado levantado [n/a: algo si como el de Kakashi pero en negro]

- Buenas tardes….lo siento pero espero a alguien mas- se podía notar el desconcierto de la mujer por la llegada de este ¿ninja?, había notado su bandada

- Yo soy a quien espera, Hokage-sama – dijo el recién descubierto ninja sin siquiera inmutarse

- Así que usted es uno de aquellos…-no pudo terminar

- Si, soy uno de ellos, y creo que ya es hora de regresar, a pasado mucho tiempo- interrumpiendo

- Lo entiendo, y es algo que me alegra en cierto modo- dijo más relajada, pero debía preguntar- pero no entiendo por que te presentas de esta manera, se supone que traerías a alguien contigo. Donde esta?

- Oh, ya veo que no se le paso por alto –contesto el ninja con una socarrona media sonrisa en los labios- no se preocupe, llegara aquí dentro de una semana, a tiempo para comenzar con lo que usted desee- y ensancho mas su sonrisa- y gracias por haber accedido a mi petición-exclamo mientras hacia una leve reverencia

- No hay por que darlas, pero…-pauso para formular mejor su pregunta- porque has decidido hacer esto?, cuando esta persona no tiene nada que ver con los problemas de la aldea, por que incluirla en el castigo?

- Porque, lo necesita, además así se le hará un poco mas fácil mezclarse- mientras ponía una expresión seria- digamos que tiene un carácter muy especial y debe aprender a controlarlo

- Ya veo, pero no me dirás como se llama? O como es físicamente?- pregunto la rubia de ojos castaños, mientras colocaba la barbilla sobre sus brazos entrelazados por los dedos

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, deseo que sea una sorpresa- mientras se dirigía a la puerta para retirarse del lugar- por cierto, hace mucho que no te veía, estas igual que como te recordaba- dijo saliendo de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Yo también te recuerdo…- suspiro recordando a aquel personaje, hace mucho tiempo atrás

=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=;:=:;=:;=:;=;:=;

Por las calles de Konoha, a unos pasos de la academia se ve una sombra oculta entre los matorrales tratando de no ser percibida por un ninja de unos veinte y algo años un tanto distraído que al parecer cree que es el único por esos lares cargado hasta el tope de lo que parecen ser cientos de papeles importantes, probablemente ensayos de los alumnos. Él iba talvez pensando en lo duro que había sido su día tratando de conseguir la atención de sus alumnos e intentar que aprendieran algo nuevo y se dejasen de tonterías, para así ser un ninja serio y conseguir el respeto de muchos. Cuando de pronto siente que sus pies no le responden y va a dar al suelo con todo y reportes sin siquiera poder meter las manos.

Al momento de buscar aquello que había ocasiono su caída, no hizo falta hacer mucho esfuerzo pues una chica de unos dieciséis salio de entre un matorral cercano a donde él estaba señalándolo con un dedo mientras con su otra mano en la base del estomago trataba de detener el ataque de risa del que estaba siendo presa en ese momento.

- Que…jajaja…torpe eres…jajaja…como puedes hacerte llamar ninja-dijo la chica sin poder detenerse

- Y se puede saber quien rayos eres tu? No te había visto antes- dijo molesto, por el hecho de que se estuvieran burlando de él en su cara

- Yo?...nadie que te importe- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- …- estaba a punto de contestar, y exigir una respuesta cuando de pronto noto algo peculiar en ella, no era cualquier chica, era una ninja igual que él, pudo notarlo al ver su bandana, pero esta era de la aldea de la cascada, ¿Qué hacia un ninja de la cascada en Konoha? ¿A caso planeaban atacarlos? Sin mas, saco un kunai y se puso en posición de pelea, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento- QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES EN KONOHA?- le grito con fuerza esperando su respuesta

- Jajaja…vaya! te pusiste muy serio- contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba cierta malicia- pero si deseas saberlo primero deberás darme alcance, aunque lo dudo con pies tan torpes- y en el acto echó a correr a toda velocidad, sin rumbo aparente

Iba corriendo para que ese tipo no me diera alcance (es tan divertido meterse en problemas a expensas de los demás), el pasar por los tejados de las casas era tan fácil como si ya conociese el lugar, al parecer el pequeño recorrido dado por la mañana había servido para ubicarse y conocer un poco los alrededores, pronto lo note siguiéndome, tratando de darme alcance, (cosa que no le iba a poner fácil), pronto pude vislumbrar lo que parecía una pequeña planicie con árboles alrededor, el lugar perfecto para tener una pelea y deshacerse de la pereza y el aburrimiento. El ninja de Konoha estaba a unos pocos metros por detrás de mi, no había intentado atacarme supongo que para evitar que algún aldeano terminase inmiscuido en mitad de la pelea, era muy lento, me adelante para ponerle trampas en el paso, iba tan metida en la forma en que llevaría a cabo mi estrategia, así que no puse mucha atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor hasta que un kunai paso rozando por un costado de mi rostro solo alcanzando a cortar un pequeño mechón, tomando ahora toda mi atención, ¿Cómo rayos me había alcanzado tan rápido? Estaba más que segura de haberlo dejado tras mió. Pero al momento de buscar al tipo con la mirada me di cuenta de que no era él sino alguien mas, era un joven como de mi edad, un poco mas alto que yo, de cabellos azabaches y una profunda mirada, bastante penetrante que por un momento me causo un pequeño escalofrió sin embargo se me hacían conocidos esos ojos y esa expresión en su rostro, estaba impactada y al parecer lo noto por que me hablo

- Que haces? Acaso estas ciega, como se te ocurre interferir en mi entrenamiento de esa manera- dijo con una expresión de aparente enfado

- Disculpa? –estaba confundida ¿acaso no había notado quien era o mas bien que era de otra aldea?

- Si, tienes suerte de que te viera en el ultimo momento, de lo contrario no habría podido desviar ese kunai- me levanto la voz como si fuese una niña despistada o tonta

- Ohhh!....que bueno que lo desviaste- respondí con cierto tono de sarcasmo y fingiendo sorpresa- no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no, pero siento decirte que no lo desviste, sino que yo lo esquive

- Hmph- dio por única respuesta restándome importancia- pero que haces por aquí', no recuerdo haberte visto antes

De pronto recordé el porque había ido a parar a ese lugar, el ninja de antes por fin me había encontrado de nuevo, y se acercaba velozmente, si se ponía de acuerdo con este chico tendría dificultades y ya no seria nada divertido así que preferí marcharme de allí

Lo siento, pero… no es de tu incumbencia- y sin mas desaparecí en una nube de humo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin termine el primer capitulo de esta historia, esto solo es el antesala de lo que viene, siento presentar un nuevo personaje desde el principio, pero no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de presentarla. En el siguiente explicare a detalle su apariencia entre otros aspectos que se me hayan pasado. Esta es el primer fic que subo así que espero con ansia sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás…Si les gusto solo dejen un review…por favor, que yo seguiré con esta locura que se me ocurrió y que no podía sacármela de la cabeza


	2. Fraternizando con ¿el enemigo?

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son totalmente de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de su excelente imaginación, yo solo tomo sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro para ponerlos en situaciones ridículas y que probablemente jamás veremos en su manga. Sin más por el momento los dejo en este segundo capitulo

CAPITULO 2: Fraternizando con ¿el enemigo?

Era temprano por la mañana de un día nublado, y una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel esperaba en su oficina, que a pesar de no aparentarlo ya era bastante mayor; ella era la Hokage, el máximo líder de la aldea, un símbolo de poder y fortaleza, pero durante los últimos dos meses su salud mental se había visto gravemente afectada, pues algo raro estaba pasando en la aldea y con los ninjas; para ser mas específicos: aquellos de la ultima generación que se habían ganado el titulo de chuunin en los no tan recientes exámenes y esto la tenia gravemente preocupada.

Pero dentro de todo este problema había algo bueno, y eso era que habían intercambiado a un ninja con la aldea de la cascada y llegaría ese mismo día. A pesar de no saber ni su nombre tenia esperanzas en que traería grandes cambios a sus vidas, pues a pesar de todo conocía un único detalle que la hacia sentirse feliz e incluso un poco ansiosa y eso era el hecho de que pertenecía al clan Mizuhara. Ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía la trágica historia de este y el porque casi desaparece, lo que lo obligo a abandonar esa, su aldea natal y buscar refugio con uno de sus aliados.

Estaba allí, esperando a que su asistente Shizune le avisase de que ya era hora de enfrentar lo inevitable, debía ser fuerte y hacer de tripas corazón si realmente quería que esto terminara pronto y sobre todo no dejarse llevar por la presión que seguramente aumentaría por la decisión que tomo hace solo poco mas de una semana, era duro aceptarlo pero si no lo hacia probablemente todo empeoraría y se vendría abajo la economía de la aldea. Estaba dando vueltas a la misma idea una y otra y otra vez pero no encontraba una mejor solución al problema, cuando fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la entrada de Shizune

-Hokage-sama, ya es hora, ya están todos reunidos en la academia-dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación

-Esta bien, dirijámonos hacia allá- esto lo hizo con gran determinación levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Disculpe…no cree que habría sido mejor decirles desde un principio y por separado?-esto lo decía con un tanto de nerviosismo, mirando hacia el suelo

-No, esto es lo mejor…todos juntos para que sepan a que atenerse y que no habrá distinción- mientras daba la vuelta y salía con dirección a su destino- además así no podrán poner pero que valga…vamos!

-Hai!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En uno de los tantos salones de la academia ninja de Konoha:

Estaban reunidos todos lo ninjas pertenecientes a los equipos a cargo de Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma y Gai

-Hey, Iruka-sensei usted no sabe porque nos ha citado aquí el día de hoy la vieja Tsunade?-esta pregunta había sido hecha por un chico rubio de intensa mirada azul, con gran energía, la cual parecía sacar de quicio a algunos de sus compañeros

-Quieres callarte, Naruto?, el porque nos llamó no lo dirá ella cuando llegue- a diferencia de lo que esperaba el rubio, quien le contesto fue su compañera de equipo, una joven de pelo peculiarmente rosa y ojos color jade

-Pero Sakura-chan, no se te hace raro que nos cite a todos en la academia? Aquí hay algo muy extraño- dijo el rubio, meditando y forzando a su cerebro

-El dobe tiene razón, deberíamos estar cumpliendo misiones y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí- esta vez quien había entrado en la conversación era un chico de mirada oscura y profunda, de melena alborotada por la parte de atrás y mechones que caían por el frente a los costados de su rostro en un color oscuro azulado

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Sasuke, deberíamos estar fuera y no aquí, que querrá decirnos?- exclamo un chica castaña, con el cabello recogido en dos moños a forma de dos chongos

Todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, no sabían el porque del llamado tan apresurado de la Hokage y sobre todo el porque en ese lugar, que hace años no pisaban; es decir desde que se graduaron creyeron que jamás lo volverían a pisar en sus vidas, todo era tan confuso. Cada uno había recibido un llamado con nivel de urgencia, para asistir a la presencia de la líder de la aldea, pero no podía ser tan importante si no se citaban en la oficina de esta ¿o si?, ¿podría significar algún mal presagio el que el clima estuviese excepcionalmente terrible en esos momentos? Por que se había soltado una tormenta terrible hacia solo unos instantes.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que comenzó el debate del porque y el contenido que tendría la reunión, había muchas supociones que iban desde que "la Hokage se había vuelto loca con la edad", "que estaba pasando por la menopausia", "o que simplemente era una prueba para ver que tan rápidos eran en una emergencia sin importar el lugar", e incluso que "deseaba deshacerse de ellos porque ya no soportaba que la llamasen vieja" esto ultimo sugerido por Naruto. Pero todo se aclararía finalmente, ya que la Hokage estaba entrando en ese preciso momento en compañía de su asistente Shizune

-Que bien que ya están todos aquí…-hizo una pequeña pausa la cabeza de la aldea, pues al momento de contar a los jóvenes se percato de que alguien faltaba- Acaso no dijiste que estaban ya todos?-dirigiéndose a su primer aprendiz

-Hai…y así es aquí están todos Tsunade-sama- contesto, rápidamente revisando su lista y comparando con los presentes- no falta nadie

-Claro que si, falta una persona, ya debería estar aquí

Nadie en la habitación entendía a que se refería ella pero supuestamente estaban todos, el equipo siete, el ocho, el diez y el doce. No hacia falta nadie. Todos estaban cuestionándose sobre la salud mental de la presente, pero para cuando un valiente Naruto estaba a punto de formular la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos, se escuchó como se abría la puerta y entraba una persona completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, cubierta por lo que parecía ser una capa, la cual también cubría su rostro y no dejaba verlo.

-Vaya, llegas tarde –dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose al recién llegado- puedes quitarte eso y mostrarnos quien eres?

-Disculpe maestra, pero eso significa que usted tampoco lo conoce, como sabia que faltaba alguien?- esta era Sakura mostrando una gran sorpresa en su rostro

-No se como es, ni su nombre, pero sabia que vendría alguien y quiero suponer es esta persona, sino que hace aquí?- contesto tranquilamente la oji-miel- porque nadie mas esta enterado de esta reunión

-Hmph – fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar por parte del desconocido encapuchado

-Bien, ahora podrías mostrarnos quien eres? Y presentarte?- ordeno la rubia de nueva cuenta

-Esta bien –se escucho una voz femenina, aparentemente dulce, pero firme y determinada, mientras bajaba la capucha y se quitaba la capa, mostrando a una chica de unos diecisiete de tez bronceada, con una muy penetrante mirada violeta que reflejaba gran seguridad y por lo visto superioridad, por que en ningún momento dejo de sostenerle la mirada a la oji-miel. Tenia un brillante cabello negro muy largo (le llegaba un poco mas allá de la cadera) estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta por una cinta que combinaba con sus ojos, pero formando un pequeño y rebelde flequillo al dejar caer unos cuantos mechones en su frente y unos un poco mas largos a los costados de su rostro, en cuanto a su físico se podría decir que estaba muy bien proporcionada, de un cuerpo bien definido, llevaba puesto un short azul rey que le llegaba a medio muslo, una sudadera del mismo color que el short con un sierre en diagonal , el cual estaba casi completamente abierto (solo unía ambas partes por unos cuantos centímetros) y dejaba entrever que debajo llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes anchos y que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su abdomen, ya que se veía parte de su ombligo y obviamente utilizaba las sandalias características de los ninjas pero estas eran un poco altas y le cubrían prácticamente toda la pantorrilla un poco por debajo de la rodilla y algo que llamo la atención de muchos: una bandana en la frente con el símbolo característico de los ninjas de la cascada- Mi nombre es Karina Mizuhara y vengo de la aldea de la cascada.

-Así que después de todo se decidió por ti?- dijo la sombra de la hoja mostrando su aparente agrado- Bueno, es hora de que les explique el porque los cite a todos aquí- esta vez dirigiéndose al resto de los ahí presentes. Mientras Karina se sentaba al lado de un chica peli-azul un poco tímida que no paraba de echarle pequeñas miradas y después se giraba a otro lado

-No entiendo, que hace un ninja de otra aldea aquí?- pregunto un joven moreno de rasgos caninos con marcas rojas de su cara- acaso es esto un trato que tenemos con ellos?

-No es un ninja de otra aldea- le respondió un oji-perla sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta de su amigo- es mejor que dejes de interrumpir y permitas que Hokage –sama nos explique todo esto

-Gracias Neji, prosiguiendo con lo de antes, debo informarles que a excepción de Chouji Akimichi y Shino Aburame que no han tenido el mismo comportamiento y anexando a Sai en cuanto regrese de su misión… ¡todos ustedes regresaran a la academia! Y repetirán su entrenamiento-

-¿¿¿QUE???- todos, excepto los anteriormente mencionados y Karina que ya lo sabia desde antes

-Pero, porque, cual es la razón de esto?!!

-No entiendo, Tsunade-sensei porque?!!

-Esto es injusto!!

-Es imposible, no puede hablar en serio!!

-Si nos esta jugando una broma, no me hace gracia!!

-A este paso jamás seré Hokage!!

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos por tal noticia, y no paraban de bombardear a la rubia con preguntas que exigían un porque de tal atrosinio cometido en su contra pero no recibían nada a cambio ya que era imposible por el ruido y la revuelta que se estaba produciendo en ese lugar.

-SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!- grito una furiosa Tsunade para hacer callar a todos- El porque… es sencillo

Y así comenzó a explicar la razón de tal acto. Era simple y todo estaba tan claro como el agua, después de ascender a chuunin a todos se les subió a la cabeza y muchos se rehusaban a trabajar en equipo y si lo hacían la misión terminaba fracasando, algo muy grave para la reputación y economía de la aldea. La Hokage estaba más que preocupada, tenían montañas de trabajo y no eran capaces de cumplir ni con la mitad de las misiones, debía hacer algo para mejorar la situación lo más pronto posible, sino la aldea se vendría abajo con todo y su reputación de ser una de las más fuertes y con los mejores ninjas. Así que decidió que la mejor forma era regresando a todos a la academia, hasta que aprendieran a trabajar juntos, y si se negaban no volverían a asignarles misiones fuera de la aldea y serian degradados a genin para el resto de sus vidas como ninja . Además de que los jóvenes se habían levantado en guerra entre ellos (chicos vs. chicas) y no paraban de agredirse y jugarse bromas de las cuales había algunas muy pesadas, al parecer las hormonas se les estaban alborotando de mas y era prácticamente imposible tenerlos juntos por demasiado tiempo antes de que comenzaran a agredirse.

-Y...bien, eso es todo, por eso serán regresados a la academia, deben aprender a trabajar en equipo y convivir unos con los otros ¡o serán degradados!- sentencio la rubia, visiblemente molesta por todo

-Pero esto no es justo, como se atreve a hacer algo así- respondió un muy malhumorado Sasuke-no tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías como esta

-Creo que tu eres uno de los menos indicados, para protestar Uchiha- se estaba desesperando de la terquedad de este chico- o acaso crees que es propio de un chuunin noquear y amarrar a un árbol a tu compañero mientras tu vas y cumples con la misión, y todo por que según tú te estorba

-Si teme, te pasaste, mira que amarrarme e irte – contesto un muy sentido rubio con lagrimas en los ojos- y después no regresaste por mi!

-Hmph- fue lo único que expreso y prefirió no tratar de alegar más

-Pero Hokage-sama… ¿no hay alguna otra manera?, digo es mucho tiempo- dirigiéndose a su sensei una joven igualmente rubia pero con ojos azules, intentaba persuadirla de cambiar de opinión

-Si, que tal si nos pone a prueba, demostráremos que la llama de la juventud siempre arderá y que podemos hacer cara a las adversidades, sin importar lo que se nos ponga enfrente, seremos fuertes y lo superaremos por nuestra querida Konoha, si así lo desea entrenaremos todos los días sin descansar fortaleciendo así nuestro espíritu y nuestras ganas de ….

-YA CALLATE LEE!! –interrumpió Ten-Ten poniendo una mano sobre su boca, obligándolo a tomar asiento, pues ya estaba de pie, y ella con una muy notable venita en la sien – Solo empeoraras todo con tus discursos tontos

Todos trataban de llegar a un acuerdo con la que en ese momento veían como su verdugo y causante de que su vida y reputación se fueran por el caño, al obligarlos a estudiar con una bola de mocosos que aun soñaban con lo que era ser un verdadero shinobi, que aun jugaban y fingían serlo mientras que ellos ya eran todos unos expertos.

-Esta bien, esta bien lo reduciré a tres meses de entrenamiento especial y trabajo en equipo, si así lo aceptan todos sus senseis aquí presentes y dos personas más- dijo de manera firme, con una mirada gélida y una sonrisa maligna- pero, con uno que se niegue…todo habrá acabado para ustedes y tendrán que acatar mis deseos, entendieron?

-Hai! –respondieron todos a la vez, tragando saliva y rogando por que estuvieran de su parte

-Bien, Kakashi, Azuma, Gai, Kurenai pueden entrar y tomar parte en la conversación!!- y así sin mas de una nube de humo aparecieron lo cuatro jounin, lideres de cada equipo- que responden?

Todo el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que si alguien así lo desearan en ese preciso momento podrían cortarlo fácilmente con un kunai, todos estaban sudando la gota gorda: tragaban saliva con dificultad, intentaban no respirar, ni hacer ruido o incluso mantenerse completamente inmóviles esperando por la respuesta de sus superiores.

-Ok

-Esta bien

-Si, por que no darles una oportunidad?

-Por supuesto

-Esa es su respuesta?- en ese instante sintieron como les quitaban un gran peso de encima- pero aun faltan dos personas mas, tu que dices Iruka?- para fortuna de los sentenciados su repuesta fue una rotunda afirmación a cambiar el castigo- vaya, parece que tienen suerte, por ultimo…- y para sorpresa de todos, que esperaban otra cosa- que dice usted, señorita Mizuhara?- con esta pregunta quería ver que tan grande era el deseo de la chica por romper las reglas y desafiar a las autoridades

-Que?..., yo,…por que me pregunta a mi?, eso es algo que a mi no me concierne- participando por primera vez en la discusión, y al instante pudo sentir muchas miradas, amenazantes que juraban torturarla si no afirmaba a la pregunta de la rubia oji-miel

-Por que he escuchado de muy buena fuente que te gusta divertirte a expensas de los demás, metiéndolos en problemas, sin importar a cuantos perjudiques ni lo que te cueste conseguirlo- seria cierto lo que lo dijo aquel hombre sobre esta chica?

-Eso es…verdad…pero…yo- oh, oh, sentía cada vez mas furiosas las miradas

-Vamos, no me diga que le teme a sus nuevos compañeros?- esta mujer quería que la matasen en su primer día de conocerlos o que?- a caso no seria fácil y muy emocionante mandarlos a todos a repetir su entrenamiento?

-Claro que lo seria, mi señora- dijo recuperándose del nerviosismo, y poniendo una mirada desafiante a los demás, muy segura de lo que iba a contestar, y dibujando una sonrisa pretenciosa de medio lado en sus labios- pero no soy tonta, y se que si ellos se hunden yo me voy junto con todos, y no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo, así que mi respuesta es "SI", debe dárseles una oportunidad-volviendo a tomar su lugar y escuchando los comentarios de alivio de unos cuantos

- Es bueno escuchar eso, pero aunque hubieras contestado que "no", nada habría cambiado, por que la ultima palabra la tiene ¡Shizune!- sentencio la rubia dirigiendo la vista a su asistente que en ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock por lo recién escuchado

-Pero…yo…ehh…esta bien, cuanto mas pronto mejor-se encontraba muy nerviosa por ser la que poseía la ultima palabra- así la aldea se recuperara mas pronto de la perdida económica por falta de equipos y no queremos cargarle el trabajo a otros por tanto tiempo

-Muy bien, en ese caso empezaran con su entrenamiento desde hoy- dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano dando a entender que no le importaba- Iruka, puedes comenzar con la explicación.- y sin mas salio de allí con el resto de los jounin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien el peligro había pasado por el momento y el clima parecía haber mejorado de repente, como si compartiese el alivio de los nuevos estudiantes, pero aun así debían de pasar tres meses en ese lugar fingiendo que eran novatos y soportando burlas de estos (por que para desgracia de cierto gruñón, no podía hacerles pagar "eran solo niños", había dicho Sakura), que al parecer ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido y eran la comidilla en todas partes, la vergüenza de la aldea pero eso poco importaba, era ya cerca del medio día y como todo buen estudiante ya estaban mas que artos de estar en un salón de clases por lo que deseaban salir a los alrededores a tomar aire y estirar las piernas.

-AHHH!... que bien por fin libres- suspiro un rubio estirando los músculos, mientras caminaba por los jardines de la escuela- había olvidado lo aburridas que eran las clases de Iruka –sensei

-Tienes razón, no se como lo soportaremos- expreso un joven de cabello negro recogido de una coleta

-Que dices Shikamaru? Pero si tu te la has pasado durmiendo todo el tiempo- dijo burlonamente el chico bestia

-Si, pero no sabes lo incomodas que son las sillas aquí- expreso en un ligero bostezo y refregándose los ojos

Por enfrente de ellos iban los serios del grupo (Sasuke, Neji) al parecer se dirigían al lugar a donde se encontraban las kunoichis, necesitaban hablar con ellas sobre algo que incumbía a todos y si era necesario hacer una tregua.

Por otra parte, en una mesa de las que estaban distribuidas a los alrededores se encontraban sentadas cuatro chicas platicando animadamente sobre el castigo y lo que conllevaría este lo que podrían llegar a lograr

-Pero no creo que sea tan malo, serán como unas vacaciones- expresó alegremente una rubia de intensos ojos azules

-Si, y estando mas cerca de "ellos" podremos vengarnos por lo de la ultima vez- dijo Tenten recordando la anterior broma que les hicieron los chicos, y con una expresión de molestia y a la vez de malicia en la cara.

-Yo… no creo… que…que debamos seguir con esto…- esta vez quien se integraba a la plática era una morena de ojos perla.

-Ah, por cierto que piensan de la nueva?- interrumpió la peli-rosa a su amiga recordando a la joven que se integro al grupo- al parecer tu primo sabe algo,… a que se refería con que no es de otra aldea? Cuando ella misma lo dijo- pensativa dirigiéndose a Hinata

-No lo se…deberíamos de….- Pero se interrumpió al ver quienes se dirigían hacia el lugar en que estaban y no sabia si seria bueno que ellos escucharan, ya que no solían acercarse con buenas intenciones. Todas guardaron silencio al percatarse de que los jóvenes ya estaban a un lado.

-Que quieren Uchiha – y fue la oji-jade quien decidió romper con el momentáneo silencio que los rodeaba

-Tranquila, venimos en paz, solo queremos preguntarles algo- contesto el azabache con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios

-Donde sea otra estupidez como la talla de nuestro sostén…- al instante Sakura instintivamente cerró fuertemente los puños dispuesta a golpearlo

-No es eso, es algo un poco más… casi tan importante

-Deja de jugar y suéltalo ya- lo apresura la oji-jade

-Ok, Ok, que saben de tratos con la cascada?- dirigiéndose a todas las presentes

-No me digas que quieren saber sobre la nueva… - contesta Sakura con una ceja levemente arqueada y mostrando parte de su blanca dentadura- Neji debe saber algo…por su comentario con Kiba yo diría que bastante

-Pues en realidad no mucho… no sobre ella…más bien sobre su clan.-responde el prodigio Hyuuga

-Sobre su clan? – intervino TenTen algo extrañada, jamás había oído hablar de el- Tan reconocido es?

-Se dice que ellos antes vivían aquí, en Konoha y que al igual que los Hyuuga y los Uchiha eran muy reconocidos. Incluso se corre el rumor o leyenda como deseen llamarlo de que la fusión de ellos con los Hyuuga es la razón de la existencia del Sharingan

-Eso es imposible- menciona altaneramente el menor de los Uchiha

-N-no…Neji-oniisan tiene razón,…creo haber escuchado algo parecido de papá – defendió Hinata a su primo, algo avergonzada

-Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica- eso querría decir que…

-Tiene un kekkei genkai- completo la rubia visiblemente sorprendida

-Pero eso no nos dice nada del por que esta aquí- aparentemente molesto intervino el Inuzuka

-Y que tal si mejor le preguntan a ella?- una voz desconocida por detrás de ellos se hace presente

-En que momento llegaste?

-Que problemático

El hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es de muy mal gusto y más cuando se es atrapado en plena acción

-Hola - saludo esta vez Karina (dueña de la voz misteriosa) con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- solo vine a "estudiar" al igual que ustedes

-Un momento, que hay de que no eres de otra aldea y…y todo eso- pregunto un poco ansiosa la oji-jade- es verdad? podrías explicarnos mejor?

-Mmm…pues si…no…no, no puedo por ahora – contesto dirigiendo su mirada al suelo- pero que les parece si mejor…

-Lo único que nos interesa es saber a que viniste- interrumpió de mala manera Sasuke- sino nos dirás lo que queremos oír no nos interesa tu opinión

-Ja, vaya, vaya, pero si es el chico lindo que casi ME MATA!- grito la morena en su cara- deberías ser mas educado y …-* quien rayos era esta vez, a estos les encantaba interrumpirla*

-Hey, Teme la conocías? Por que no dijiste nada antes?- interrogo el chico zorro a su amigo

-No la conozco, debe estar loca- contesto mientras se daba vuelta para regresar por donde habían llegado

-Talvez deberías pedir disculpas no crees?

-Hmph- y sin mas su fue

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese día parecía no querer avanzar rápido, como si alguien a propósito hubiera detenido todos los relojes y se negara a dejar correr libremente el tiempo, el entrenar la mente era algo a lo que muchos habían perdido la costumbre y era realmente agobiante no entender nada: de que serviría saber que la velocidad y el punto en que termine una shuriken dependerá del ángulo y la fuerza con que lo lances, simplemente lo hacías y ya, no era necesario medir la distancia a la que estabas del suelo y de tu oponente para determinar la fuerza y así el alcance que tendrías basándote en la parábola que formara el arma y la altura máxima de esta y después considerar los aspectos climáticos: que si la fuerza del viento era muy alta se consideraría una mayor fricción por lo tanto se requiere mas fuerza y bla, bla, bla, bla.

-Es simple algebra natural y silvestre de la que encuentras en cualquier parte- había dicho el sensei en turno

-??? Ehh…siiiiiiiii…ajaaa- se dejo escuchar por parte del grupo

Los únicos a los que no les había causado demasiados problemas eran a Sakura, quien siempre estudiaba y no por nada tenia acceso a la biblioteca de la Godaime, Sasuke, el cual era un Uchiha y por dios era de esperarse y por supuesto al chico mas problemático de Konoha: Shikamaru, que a pesar de no haber puesto atención sabia perfectamente como debía resolverse el problema expuesto en clase. En cuanto a los demás se había quedado con cara de que el mundo se les venia encima y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Tranquilos, esto es fácil- anunció Iruka-sensei- ahora anoten la tarea que esta en el pizarrón y nos veremos la próxima semana.

-Que? Tarea? En el primer día? No es posible-

El primer día por fin había llegado a su fin (n/a: valga la rebusnancia) y era hora de retirarse a sus hogares para descansar del agotamiento mental y prepararse para el día siguiente; pues ya habían recibido su horario para toda la semana y era el siguiente:

Umino Iruka: Teoría. Él los educara en todo aquello necesario para hacer que sus cerebros vayan al límite preparándolos para las adversidades futuras y que no se maten por un mal cálculo. A

Hatake Kakashi: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo (ninjutsu y taijutsu). Será el responsable de exponer y fortalecer sus habilidades y debilidades en el combate. CE

Sarutobi Asuma: Estratagema. Se encargara de pulir sus habilidades e ideas a la hora de crear y llevar a cabo estrategias basándose en las capacidades de los miembros de su equipo. A

Yuuhi Kurenai: Combate con armas. Ella los apoyara para mejorar el rendimiento y funcionalidad del uso de armas, para ser capaces de portar y usar cualquier arma. CE

Maito Gai: Acondicionamiento físico. Será el encargado de mantenerlos en forma, fortalecer sus cuerpos y espíritus jóvenes manteniendo así viva su llama de la juventud. CA

*CE campo de entrenamiento

A academia

CA canchas de la academia

En cuanto terminaron de anotar lo del pizarrón comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, preparándose para retirarse por ese día dirigiéndose a la salida. Las señoritas del grupo CCI (n/a: el de los castigados) ya habían terminado y tenían planes

-Bien, vamos al centro comercial!!- gritó animadamente una rubia levantando un puño al aire

-Si, y así despejarnos un poco por que dudo que no la pongan tan fácil- añadió la castaña en apoyo a su amiga

Estaban a unos pasos de la calle cuando sintieron como pasaba entre ellas un rayo amarillo seguido muy de cerca por una sombra, la cual se detuvo antes de tener el mismo destino que su presa, la cual había ido a parar al suelo pues se estrello con alguien mas provocando que hubiese una lluvia de hojas y cuadernos además de que ahora lo tenía capturado bajo él.

-Auch- se quejo el Uzumaki sin moverse, cuando de pronto sintió que le hablaba una voz fémina desde abajo suyo.

-Podrías levantarte? Si pesas y me cuesta respirar-el rubio busco a la dueña de la voz y al chocar con una mirada violeta…-Hey, te estoy hablando, por favor podrías pararte?

-Etto… eh si- se había quedado en shock pues no había sido la misma mirada altanera de antes, sino que era tierna y amable, llena de luz- lo siento lo que pasa es que..- poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano que tenía libre para ayudar a la chica para que se pusiera de pie

-No tienes que dar explicaciones- intercedió el azabache-ahora dame eso- arrebatándole algo de la otra mano

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun, por que perseguías a Naruto- en cuanto vieron el accidente las chicas se acercaron y quien preguntó fue la peli-rosa

-Ahh!!! Lo que pasa es que el Teme no quería que les mostrara su…-pero no pudo o mejor dicho no se atrevió a decir más, pues el Uchiha lo miraba de una manera asesina

-Cállate Dobe… no es de su incumbencia –y lo jalo del cuello de la chaqueta alejándose así de las chicas

-Yo creo que esos se traen algo entre manos- comento por lo bajo la Haruno- ustedes que creen

-Probablemente Naruto-kun quería prevenirnos de algo-sugirió Hinata pensativamente –se puso muy nervioso cuando Sasuke-kun lo miró

-Por que les importa tanto lo que hagan o dejen de hacer?- cuestionó la Mizuhara que seguía allí escuchando la conversación

-Pues porque talvez estén tratando de hacernos algo-contesto Ino como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…te gustaría ir con nosotras al centro comercial? –pregunto la peli-rosa a la joven nueva, quien terminaba de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a retirarse a su hogar

-Oh, mucho gusto, si, si me encantaría ir… pero…

-Tranquila, que no mordemos, además tarde o temprano tendremos que trabajar juntas- explico la chica de los chongos- y por cierto mi nombre es TenTen

-Hai, ella tiene razón, yo soy Hinata Hyuga - extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo- y la chica descortés es Ino Yamanaka

-Oh vamos que se nos hace tarde y no tendremos tiempo suficiente para recorrer todas las tiendas- apresuro la oji-celeste jalando de la mano a sus amigas

-Hola, mucho gusto,…esta bien las acompaño, y así me explican algunas cosas que aun no entiendo del todo- acepto la nueva integrante del grupo con una ligera sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su blanca dentadura siguiéndoles el paso rumbo al centro comercial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez dentro del gran establecimiento ninguna podía comprender como habían podido mantenerse alejadas de un lugar así por tanto tiempo. Las misiones eran tan extenuantes que no tenían tiempo para acercarse a un lugar como ese pero el día había llegado y no podían desperdiciarlo. Con tantas tiendas de todo tipo a su alcance cualquiera podría sentirse abrumado y no saber por donde comenzar o incluso hacerlo pero sin encontrar lo que realmente necesita, haciendo compras al azar y quizá terminar con un montón de bolsas, sin dinero y al final sin encontrar lo que realmente querían. Pero para eso ellas tenían a Ino quien conocía todas y cada una de las tiendas de pies a cabeza, por lo cual era la mas indicada y capacitada para el puesto de guía.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, así que, que les parece si comenzamos?!- animó la rubia yendo a loa cabeza del grupo y guiándolas a una de las tiendas de ropa mejor surtidas de todo el lugar- Empecemos! – adentrándose a un local lleno de todo tipo de ropa para todos los gustos y ocasiones.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, pedo ayudarlas en algo?- al entrar las recibió una mujer de unos treinta que portaba un uniforme constituido por una falda y chaleco negro, camisa verde acua con los primeros botones desabrochados y una mascada a juego al rededor del cuello

-Oh no gracias, conocemos el lugar, si necesitamos algo se lo haremos saber- respondió TenTen dirigiéndose con el resto de sus acompañantes a la sección juvenil

Una vez allí todas comenzaron a escoger conjuntos que creían le quedarían perfectos a alguna de las otras chicas, porque para todas era mucho mas divertido escoger ropa para alguien mas e imaginar como le quedaría a la otra que la de ella misma. Ya que hubieron seleccionado suficientes conjuntos se dirigieron a los probadores para probarse y modelar lo que les habían escogido para ellas. La primera en hacerlo fue Sakura quien se ofreció gustosa (no es cierto, Ino la obligo, pues quería verle puesto un vestido negro con detalles rojos que le había escogido)

-No creen que es un poco provocativo?- cuestiono a sus compañeras pues la parte de arriba era atada al cuello, dejando al descubierto un poco menos de la espalda y el largo cubría unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, pero tenia una abertura por ambos costados, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, marcando su figura ya que era ceñido al cuerpo.

-Claro que no, te vez genial frontuda!- la animó Ino extendiéndole otro conjunto a la oji-jade

-Si, te ves muy bien con ese vestido- apoyo la oji-violeta con un signo de aprobación de la mano

-Además, apuesto a que si ya sabes quien te viera con eso, caería a tus pies enseguida- susurro la castaña lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella la escuchara haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara

Después de seis conjuntos de vestidos, pantalones, faldas y blusas siguió Hinata quien también se ofreció, pues estaba ansiosa por modelar (Ne, que también la obligaron). Ella modelo un pantalón vaquero con un bordado de flores en solo uno de los muslos por la parte de enfrente, un pescador negro con detalles plata en las costuras y bastillas, faldas y un sin fin de camisetas con/sin tirantes, de hombros descubiertos y que mostraban su anatomía mas de lo que a la Hyuga le agradaba, ahora traía una camisa vestido en color morado (de esas que se usan ahora: muy larga para ser blusa pero muy corto para vestido) y con unos mallones blancos por debajo que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Este era de manga larga pero dejaba totalmente descubiertos los níveos hombros de la chica

-Kyyya!!, te ves muy mona- expreso la rubia dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, producto de la emoción

-Si, te ves muy bien, resaltan tus atributos!- dijo la peli-rosa de forma picara y moviendo los hombros atrás y adelante alternados

-Como puedes esconder ese cuerpazo niña!-

-Wow, una mas que provocaría una inundación si un grupo de chicos la viera ahora mismo- halagó Karina, consiguiendo que la peli-azul tornara a color rojo

La siguiente voluntaria fue Karina a quien le escogieron un vestido morado oscuro con un solo tirante y un corte en diagonal mostrando así mas pierna del lado izquierdo que del derecho, varios pantalones con sus respectivas camisas de manga larga pegadas al cuerpo y blusas de distintas y variadas tonalidades que iban desde una negra con letras plateadas al frente hasta una verde fosforescente con detalles blancos. Lo ultimo en probarse fue un pantalón traslucido con un short por debajo del mismo color en compañía de un top verde, mostrando así los hombros y parte de su abdomen

-Y? que les parece?-preguntó la chica saliendo del pequeño cubículo y dando una vuelta sobre sus talones para que la vieran por ambos lados

-Bien…-contestaron todas al unísono sin mucho entusiasmo de manera seca y distante

-Solo bien?...no me queda verdad? Talvez debería probar algo mas…- dirigiéndose al probador con la cabeza gacha…, y en eso todas estallaron en risas por la actitud de la peli-negra que al parecer se había desanimado- Que? Porque se ríen? Acaso me veo ridícula? O algo así?- y las risas que convirtieron en estruendosas carcajadas

-Tranquila… te ves muy bien… yo diría que espectacular- intento responder la chica de los chongos reteniendo las ganas de seguir riéndose

-Si, eso te quede lindo…aunque lo haya escogido la cerda

-Hey, yo tengo un gusto excelente, mejor que el tuyo, frente de marquesina!- se defendió la aludida

-Quietas, nadie discute los gustos de nadie ok?- intervino la mas serena y sensata de todas- Te queda perfecto- dirigiéndose a la modelo en turno

Enseguida fue turno de TenTen, que perdió en un piedra-papel-tijeras y tuvo que probarse la ropa que le eligieron, todas sus amigas ya conocían sus gustos por la ropa cómoda y casual, así que se sorprendieron mucho cuando la vieron salir con una chiqui-falda rosa de pliegues mas una playera de tirantes de encajes en el escote y al final de esta, dejando a todas sin palabras y con los ojos y boca muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-P-pero… que es eso?- la primera en regresar del impacto fue la peli-rosa

-Hai…de donde lo sacaste?- secundo la oji-perla

-Quien eres? Y que hiciste con nuestra amiga?- bromeo la oji-celeste, fingiendo consternación y angustia

-Lo encontré entre lo que me dieron… y me lo puse...

-No entiendo, porque esas expresiones, se ve bien o no?- intervino la peli-negra con ambas cejas levantadas y una leve mueca en los labios- Yo se lo escogí… creo que se ve bastante mona

-Lo que pasa es que a TenTen le gustan las ropas mas cómodas, como los pantalones, shorts y esas cosas, entiendes?-trato de explicar la dueña de la melena rosa-Por eso nos sorprendió…mas no porque se vea mal

-Ahh entonces supongo que no te gusto- dirigiéndose algo desilusionada y apenada al conejillo de indias en turno

-No te preocupes…realmente me gus…-pero la interlocutora ya se había levantado y se había marchado (n/a: las que observaban estaban sentadas en pequeños banquillos esponjosos cuadrados)

Pasados unos cinco minutos la fugitiva regreso un poco agitada y con una sonrisa en los labios

-Mira, pruébate esto…espero este mejor- mientras le extendía un short café, una blusa naranja de tirantes anchos, un chaleco deportivo con cierre igualmente café con detallen en negro con naranja y un par de guantes negros (de esos que solo cubren los nudillos y no los dedos)

-Todo por lo que dijimos?

-Vamos, vamos que aun nos falta mucho- apremio la oji-violeta ayudando a TenTen a que se metiera al probador, empujándola por la espalda

Y como es más que obvio la última fue Ino, a quien todas le escogieron un sin fin de prendas "incitantes" y ceñidas como le gustaban a ella: faldas pequeñas o largas pero con alguna abertura, pantalones ajustados, blusas escotadas o sin tirantes, al parecer todo le quedaba como hecho a la medida al igual que a todas

AL final terminaron con por lo menos tres enormes bolsas en las manos cada una. Cuando salieron de la gran Boutique partieron a comprar algunos accesorios, al salón de belleza para arreglarse un poco el cabello y posterior a eso entraron a una tienda de zapatos, pero la dueña acabo corriéndolas, muy molesta por que la habían hecho sacar todo tipo de zapatos y al final le dijeron que no llevarían nada (n/a: no se si les haya pasado pero mis amigas y yo lo hicimos alguna vez y las encargadas terminan realmente furiosas , pero eso lo hicimos por que nos trataron mal). A pesar del incidente continuaron paseando por el lugar charlando de cosas triviales soltando una que otra risotada cada que recordaban la actitud de la dependienta de la zapatería y mas por la manera en que Ino la imitaba mientras Sakura simulaba estar asustada. Para finalizar el recorrido se detuvieron en una cafetería muy famosa por sus frapuccinos además de legendaria por sus pastelillos exquisitos, a donde solían asistir cuando tenían tiempo libre o ganas de charlar sin preocupación de ser escuchadas por eso siempre se sentaban en "su" mesa la cual estaba ubicada al final del extremo izquierdo, alejada de todas las otras mesas sin contar, claro esta, con el ruido propio del lugar que al estar todo el tiempo muy abarrotado permitía charlar sin que otros escucharan nada de la conversación

-Wow, este lugar si que es popular!- exclamo la pelinegra, cuando por fin alcanzaron la mesa deseada, pues les había costado unos cuantos pisotones y empujones

-Si, pero espera a que pruebes el pastel de coco, te enamoraras de el- dijo Sakura uniendo las manos y con estrellitas en los ojos

Una vez acomodadas quedaron de la siguiente manera, en un sillón en forma de media luna con una mesa circular al centro, comenzando por la izquierda: Hinata, Sakura, Karina, Ino y TenTen al otro extremo. Dicen que las mujeres somos metiches, chismosas, parlanchinas y demás tonterías que no son verdad lo que pasa es que se suele mal interpretar el hecho de que somos curiosas, nos gusta tener la mejor información y difundir el conocimiento al resto del mundo, pero nada mas, así que eso era lo que sucedía con nuestras kunoichis y por supuesto tenían las formas de sustraer información sin ser detectadas, ni levantar sospechas, desde luego ser precavidas y sutiles para abordar temas de gran relevancia.

-Hey, Kari-chan porque no nos cuentas que haces aquí? –bueno la mayoría de las veces, aunque debemos aclarar que ese no era el fuerte de la Yamanaka

-Mm?...-dejando de lado su frapuccino que estaba tomando, para mira a su interlocutora, extrañada y con una ceja levantada- perdón?

-Oh vamos, hace unas horas nos lo ibas a decir que te detuvo?- tratando de darse a entender mejor

-Ah ya se a lo que te refieres- relajando su expresión- lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a dar información sin nada a cambio y como entonces no las conocía, no había nada que yo pudiera obtener como pago

-Eso es un poco convenenciero no?- comento TenTen tomando un sorbo de té helado

-Talvez así lo veas tú, pero si ambas partes recibimos información nos coloca en circunstancias iguales

-Y que podrías obtener de nosotras?- inquirió curiosa la joven de ojos perla

- Pues como conocen muchos movimientos que se realizan aquí –colocando un dedo sobre sus labios a manera que daba a entender que estaba meditando- que les parece si por cada pregunta que me contesten yo les respondo una, sin importar el nivel de importancia o que tan personal llegue a ser, cuando una de las partes no quiera o no pueda responder, la otra no esta obligada a decir nada mas

-Por mi está bien, me parece un buen trueque- de igual manera que la oji-jade las demás asintieron con la cabeza o comentaron a favor

-En ese caso yo comienzo- acomodándose en su asiento y entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa- quienes eran los chicos con los que nos encontramos en la salida?

-Ellos, son …como explicarlo? –torciendo un poco la boca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-Naruto, el rubio, es un chico super hiperactivo al que no le molesta meterse en problemas por sus amigos, normalmente se la pasa tratando de superar a Sasuke, el moreno, él es todo lo contrario a Naruto, es mas callado, frió y no suele mostrar sus emociones, son dos de los más fuertes en la aldea- argumento la peli-rosa

-Y no olvides que también, son de los más asediados por las chicas, junto con otros cuantos-añadió la Yamanaka con una sonrisa picara- ahora es nuestro turno. La hokage menciono: "Así que después de todo se decidió por ti?" A caso había otros candidatos

-Claro que si, pero no estuvieron dispuestos a dejar su vida en la aldea, así que yo fui "la elegida"- acotando las comillas con los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos- y enviada por ordenes del líder de mi equipo. Donde esta la biblioteca? Tiene guardias?

-Esta en el centro de Konoha, cerca de la torre Hokage- respondió enseguida la chica Hyuga- y cuenta con algunos guardias por si intentan llevarse algún pergamino importante- obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza que la incitaba a que formulara su pregunta-Que hiciste para que te anexaran en el castigo?

-No mucho, supongo que lo mismo que ustedes: me negué a trabajar en equipo, provocando el fracaso de unas cuantas misiones- levantándose de hombros restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir- Alguna de ustedes maneja el elemento fuego?

-Mmm, no…, ninguna lo hacemos- quien respondió esta vez fue la dueña de los chongos castaños- Como conociste a Sasuke-kun?

-A quien?...- poniendo una expresión que denotaba extrañeza y cierto desubicación - ah te refieres al tonto engreído que estaba con el rubio- cayendo en cuenta de quien se trataba- lo conocí el día que vine a conocer la aldea con mi padre, al parecer me interpuse en su entrenamiento y casi me mata con un kunai. Donde queda la estación de policías?

-Sencillo, cerca del barrio Uchiha en el centro- respondió la rubia como si hubiese descifrado la formula de la relatividad o la forma del espacio- De que nivel eres? Que edad tienes?... y tienes algún hermano guapo?- logrando que la oji-violeta sonriera por su entusiasmo y la ultima pregunta

-Jaja…eres un tanto especial , no te lo habían dicho antes?

-Se lo decimos todo el tiempo, pero no nos hace caso- aseguro la oji-jade con una gotita en la sien y una sonrisa nerviosa- acabas de desperdiciar una pregunta cerda!- recuperando la compostura y mirando con molestia a su amiga

-Si, si no importa, pero contesta ya

-No, no tengo un hermano guapo- ocasionando que la rubia decayera y se sintiese triste- tengo dos- y enseguida la antes triste Ino levanto la mirada iluminada-Que fue tan terrible como para que por fin la hokage se decidiera a hacer algo como esto? Por que comenzó esta riña entre chicos vs. chicas?. Aunque no se porque pero supongo que esta ligado

-Bueno…veras

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aquí el siguiente capitulo, talvez no es muy interesante ni movido pero lo necesitaba para integrar al nuevo personaje y que conviviera con las chicas pero les aseguro que el carácter de las kunoichis se vera reflejado en el siguiente que es cuando comienzan con su nuevo entrenamiento/castigo. Así que disfruten y espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente que ya lo he empezado pero me atore en una pequeña parte que no termina de gustarme.


End file.
